An Unlikely Hero: The Keen Halloween Dream
by Genatools
Summary: After the Battle of Atlas that nearly costed everyone's lives. The Unlikely Hero was put himself into a coma, and the Relic of Knowledge plans to make his dreamworld... entertaining, with her own Halloween taste. Thus began the Keen Halloween dream.


**Hello everyone! And welcome to the Halloween special for An Unlikely Hero! As I write this message to you all, I found out exactly how this short special is gonna go. If you are wondering if this is going to be canon to the main storyline, then it** _ **kinda**_ **is and it's** _ **kinda**_ **not, depends. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide.**

 **Lastly, for those of you who like rhymes… you're welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

An Unlikely Heroes Keen Halloween

Saving Atlas was a very tiring ordeal for the unlikely hero. After the battle ended he could no longer feel. He was wounded, both physically and spiritually, despite winning against the neverending tide of Grimm cattle most typically. The tale of the defeat of Hell will always be one to tell. Normally one would not have adventures even while asleep. But Hector Rivers has learned long ago that life can be steep.

This is the dream he had when he was in deep deep sleep.

* * *

"Hello?" The hero called out to the white void he has become more than familiar with. "Oz, you there?" He then called out to the neighboring soul within his mind, but soon found out that he was in quite the bind.

"Nobody's here huh." Hector sighed as he floated about. "This sucks, I must be knocked out or something."

But alas, a man such as this, always has a friend constantly filled with bliss.

" _I'm here master!"_ His friend, the Relic of Knowledge, nicknamed Knolly. The little blue ball of light landed in the palm of his master's hands, not once has the relic ever shown folly. " _It is I! The magic caster!_

"Oh, hey Knolly." The hero greeted the little light, who showed nothing but bright delight. "Didn't know you could talk to me when I am knocked out."

" _As long as your subconscious is active, I'll always have a way to be proactive!"_ The hyperactive relic cheered, and the tone of her voice was nothing to be feared.

"Okay, ignoring the fact that you just rhymed, twice." Hector said as he spun around in mid air, feeling as if he was in a fair.

" _As your proclaimed friend, the amusement I can provide has no end!"_ Knolly said as she began to grow larger, and began to sprout arms and legs much faster then Hector could barger.

"What the- What are you doing!?" Hector cried, he did not know that his longtime friend could transform on the fly, he nearly thought that he had died.

Knolly grew and grew, and the body she chose showed no sign of shrew. She had a bright blue body, and long flowing blue hair that also had a fluorescent glow to it. She wore no clothes, but had no sign of genitalia of any kind.

This was certainly messing with Hectors mind.

The face that Knolly chose was very adorable, she was nearly identical to the hero's almost forgotten younger sister who by this time must be in her prime.

A girl he had not thought of in a very long time.

"W-what…" He was at a loss for words, and began to feel and ocean of emotion well up from behind his eye. He almost forgot why. "La-larissa." He almost broke when his arms went right through Knolly, he held back spectral tears with a choke.

"Knolly, change back." He reprimanded.

Knolly, in the form of his little sister, tilted her head, and looking at her master with curious blue eyes. She could not tell why he was filled with such dread. Her intention was to make her master happy, and yet, all that she did so far has only made him feel sappy.

" _What is wrong?"_ The relic asked, ironic since she is near omniscient.

Hector floated back down to the white ground, and very little sound was made when his foot made contact. "...Memories I don't even know are real anymore." He said as he remembered the abstract memories.

" _Of course they're real!"_ Knolly said as she flew around him. " _But only if you let yourself feel."_ She said as she touched his hands, he nearly recoiled from the touch. " _You do not always need to have you mind full of so much steel."_ The relic said as she stared up at her owner with a smile.

"Kn-Knolly…" Hector said with a sad smile, this is the first time he has ever been able to feel the relic other then the time he held the lamp in his hands, it nearly put him into denial.

" _You are in a coma."_ The relic began to explain in a much more serious tone. " _You and your friends saved the Kingdom of Atlas, and the silver eyed warrior sits beside your bed."_ Knolly said with a pleased groan.

Hector's eyes widened at that. "Ruby?"

" _Why of course!"_ Knolly cheered happily, but quickly noticed the look in his eyes when they shake. " _Why are you in such pain? Why must you think yourself with such disdain?"_

"There's literally nothing I can hide from you is there?" Hector asked with a laugh that he can feel all the way down to his calf. "Also, why do you keep rhyming? You have some pretty good timing-" He cut himself off as soon as he realized what he has just said, and begins to laugh. "You have some pretty good timing since we're going to be stuck here for a while." He finishes between his laughs.

" _It is part of my code to make sure that my owner is not one to dode."_ Knolly answered simply.

"Im pretty sure 'dode' means a dead person." Hector pointed out. "But I'll let you have that one since you seem like you are enjoying it so much."

" _Smart! I always knew you were one with a good heart."_ Knolly said with a grin. " _Now it is time for me to return the favour, one that I am sure I will savour."_

"Oh boy." Hector said with a playful roll of his eyes. "Lay it on me."

" _Close your eyes, and when they open you will arise."_

"I am sensing a catch here." Hector said as he shut his eyes.

The hero did not get to open his eyes before he already felt himself begin to arise, instead of the empty void he was once in, he finds familiar room his was once within.

He opened his eyes and looked down, and my no means did he feel the urge to frown.

In his hands was an object he himself would never have found. The Relic of Knowledge was in his hands once more, and as soon as he ran his fingers over it's blue surface.

His eyes averted to that of a door.

"Hey Hex!" Ruby Rose cheered, sporting a new outfit that he did not recognize, she then winked toward him, and a kiss is what she blows. "Guess what today is?"

" _Knolly you bastard."_ He thought to himself, but tonight was not a night to be distraught. This was a gift from his friend to him, and so he would not allow himself to feel so grim.

He did not know what today really was, and the gears in his brain made him buzz. The answer is on the tip of his tongue, and he must respond before the morning is no longer young.

He eyed the little red rose up to down, noticing that it was much more brown. A big black witch hat atop her head, and boy did she almost make him drop dead. The look of the attire looked bought from a suspicious buyer. A black witch robe over her personal adobe.

It did not take long for the unlikely hero to know.

That this dream was already turning out to be quite a good show.

"I'm guessing that it is Halloween? Wait isn't Halloween your birthday?" He asked with a grin, he moved off the bed and felt vibrations within his skin.

"Yes Yes you remembered!" The silver eyed witch cheered, she ran up to her lover with the intention to smother.

When her small arms wrapped around his waist, he felt his heart begin to race.

"Y-yeah, I guess I did." Hector said, and resisted the urge to simply drop dead.

"Come come!" The witch said as she pulled him by the hand. "We are going to celebrate! An event in which we cannot be late!"

"Oh dear god." He sighed, the rhyming will not stop is what he will quickly realize.

But little did he know he was in for quite the surprise.

* * *

"Hark hark! The guest of honors have arrived! They must have had a walk in the park." Weiss Schnee greeted with such glee. The heiress wore a costume that made her look like a princess, one from a certain Disney movie no less, the frozen queen from the movie Frozen. She seemed very keen on what she has chosen.

"Yay, I am filled with so much gay(happy)." Blake rhymed unenthusiastically. The black cat faunus is dressed up as a Marvel villain, one that Hector could harness almost immediately. The Black Cat, only that her hair was not white as the antihero of that spider-verse.

This celebration was certainly diverse.

"Hey Hex!" Yang Xiao-Long greeted, no less heated then any time before. "Are you and Ruby done having sex?" She also wore a costume, one that made her look ready to bloom. She wore quite a revealing Goldilocks baby blue dress, one that could not properly handle her breasts.

"How dare you Yang!" Ruby exclaimed with a heavy blush. "I swear one day I will make you hang!"

"Wha- Stop doing that! All of you!" Hector said with a blush on his face to all of Team RWBY, but to halt such a tradition was simply not to be.

"Hey Da-RJ! Are you here to play?" The adopted Fall Maiden asked, her costume complete even without a mask. Rhea Anani wore the same outfit as a certain professor, and even had a magical wand of white flame that would make Glynda Goodwitch proud of the successor.

"You're here too? I mean yeah, I am here to stay for now-" Hector cut himself off and groaned as he accidentally rhymed with Rhea's words.

And boy did that make him stur.

"Awesome! Do you like what we have become?" The young Maiden inquired floated over to her friends. How they acquired this costumes will make his wonder have to end.

"I…" Hector slurred, he was afraid to say something wrong and later be caught in a gird. "Yeah, you all have great costumes." He complimented, the outfits of all the girls looked heavily augmented, and thus deserved the praise that have no need of rephrase.

"Where are the others?" He asked after a moment of glee, he no longer felt the need to flee.

"We're right here!" Nora Valkyrie bellowed, and with her are her mellowed teammates. Such as her namesake, she was wearing armour of the valkyries, with her own green and pink flavoiries. "No longer do you have need to fear!"

"Oh great, it keeps going." The unlikely hero muttered underneath his breath, he wondered if all of his friends were all on meth.

"Hello my leader! I bring gifts of cedar!" Jaune Arc said as he placed a variety of wooden pumpkins on top of the table that was stark with munchkins. He wore a blue and black warriors outfit, which certainly gave off the vibe of a breakthrough. He sported a fur collar, which only added to the look of a brawler. "I got the idea for my costume from a comic I enjoy! Thus, I had the idea to employ a tailor. The comic is called 'The Glamour of Team HAMR(Hammer)'!"

"Oh hey that sounds like a cool story." Hector said with an approving nod. "What about you Ren, why are you wearing a blindfold?"

"I was inspired by a book I read, and from within an idea it fed." Lie Ren wore a silver sleeveless shirt that was tight to his chest. In a way it almost looked like a vest. Beneath that were shorts the color of gray. The costume could hardly keep Nora at bay. "The title of the book was 'The Blind Huntsman.' and I found the inspiration vital."

"Sweet." Hector said as he gave his friend a thumbs up, as he did so things seemed to speedup. "So what are we doing today?"

" _You_ are going to go dress up." Ruby Rose said with a pout. "You have an idea to go sprout!"

"What? I am massively underprepared for this." He said as his girlfriend began to push him back into the room he just left, did they think himself deft? "Alright alright! I'll get something on! Just give me some time."

The door shut on it's own behind him, making him regret the words he had just said on a whim.

"Well shit, I have no idea what to do." The hero pondered his thoughts as he sat down on his bed, the memory of the blood shed far behind him.

" _I have an idea that I can tell!"_ The Relic of Knowledge exclaimed as she appeared in front of him. " _You have the same face of Hell!"_

"... You've been planning this for a while haven't you?" He drawled.

" _I only had many millenia!"_

"...Touché."

" _A costume you must wear, if you wish get through this affair!"_ Knolly said as she floated about and landed in front of him. " _Trust me, I have a plan that is anything but carefree."_ She winked and dissipated away to give him time alone to make a decision.

Hector thought on this for a few moments, he wondered if he needed any components. In the end, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to play dress up, but later promises to give Knolly a checkup.

"Alright, I'll do it." He said with a nod, and soon after he felt nothing but a prod.

" _Great! Now, look in the mirror before it is too late!"_

A mirror with a timer popped up out of nowhere, and in his reflection he can see what he now wears. The same clothing as before, but this time with a hint of war. His features paled with snow white paint, and his red eyes almost made him faint. Beside hair color, which remained black and brown, he had the look of Hell all the from up to down.

"Wow… that is pretty accurate." He said as he looked down to his now gloved hands. He looked near identical to his half-brother from the Grimmlands.

" _You do have the same face, but yours holds all the grace."_ Knolly complimented.

"Awe, thanks Knolly." Hector found that precious.

" _Now go forth! You must travel a very short distance north!"_

"Wait what-"

The door flung open once again, and in came one friend.

"We have need of your power right at this very hour!" Weiss exclaimed with worry, and his vision seemed to become slightly more blurry.

"What's wrong?" The hero asked as the two of them began to run through the halls of Haven together, and as they continued he felt as if he had a tether.

"The evil Halloween Maiden has returned from the ashes! Our friends are who she clashes!"

"Evil Halloween Maid- The fuck!? What are you talking about?" He asked between pants, his stamina also seemed to have been drained somehow, and even with rest he had nothing gained.

"Cinder Fall has returned to Havens Hall!" Weiss finally answered.

"What!? I could have sworn I killed her- Knolly damn you." The unlikely hero cursed as he sped up his pace, and even while tired, made way with great haste in this race.

"Quick! In here is the fight, and their battle is nothing but a blight!" Weiss said as she crashed through the door, and right away he set his sights on the villain, one who looked like she took too much penicillin.

They are in the same hall they were in during the battle of Haven. Right away he sees who needs savin'. The only ones still standing is the Spring Maiden, and the silver eyed warrior whose eyes shined bright, and even then they do not look like they are winning this fight.

"Hahaha!" Cinder Fall laughed, she was also wearing a costume, one that looked _very_ familiar to the Queen of the Grimm, that was already a reason to be gloome. "I have returned Hector Rivers! I will have my revenge! Yes, myself is who I wish to avenge!" She had Rhea one of her hands, and that made the hero angry. "The power which was once mine will return to me! Only the death of this one can pay the fee."

"Pfft hahaha!" Our hero could not help but laugh out loud, even when appeared a storm of cloud. "I can't take you seriously when you talk like that!"

"Tch, my manner of speech is being forced upon me, and thus I will bring punishment unto thee!" She yelled as her eyes flamed orange, a humble homage from the past.

"Oh come on you're not even a Maiden anymore!" Hector complained as he powered up, his red aura covering his body, even then his power has hardly gained any strength. "What the…"

"Hahaha! That is what you thought! You will regret the day that we fought! I am no simple Maiden, I am something I had no aid-in. I am… the maiden of Halloween!" Cinder bellowed as her power shone, and Hector realized that his power is not something that could be hone.

In a close call, he dodged a fireball from Cinder Fall. He was not able to fight back, and soon found himself nearly on the death-rack. His power was fading, and his friends could do nothing but hope that he will return to his tower within the hour, lest they be slaughtered by a Maiden most backwatered.

"You must rhyme if you wish to win this time!" The silver eyed witch yelled to him.

"What? That's ridiculous!" The hero groaned in pain when he is damaged, his aura flaring as he gets more and more daring.

"It is the name of the game you must claim!" The frozen princess shouted.

"I'm not doing that! This is just a dream!" He yelled back with yearning as he batted away a fireball, and winced at the burning pain.

"If you think this to be a dream! You will die with a scream!" Yang exclaimed next as her red flaming eyes flickered.

"They won't stop until you drop." Blake said with a pained groan

"Argh! FINE!" The hero gave up on resisting, and with a roar red flames began existing.

"Tonight you will die for the last time, fear me for your end is nigh!" The hero began to to feel strong, and this fight will no long prolong.

The Evil Maiden of Halloween growled, and charge up a final last ditch effort attack.

"With this final blast, tonight will be your last!" Cinder yelled as her evil magical energy swelled.

"Kaioken times twenty!" The hero roared as he powered up. "With this I've beaten you before, and I am not afraid to kill you again you dirty little whore!" Both of his hands began to glow with red orbs, and his borrowed red eyes shined as they formed!

"I will not fail again! With this, you shall meet your end!" Cinder yelled as she fired her attack, the orange flaming beam steams with power.

"If you think a pitiful blast like that will make this night my last, then you are very fast to be dast!" Hector roared as he pushed both hands forward and his red beam clashed with orange. "Now die for the last time you nifty bitch! KAIOKEN TIMES FIFTY!"

Cinder eyes widened as the blast became blue, and soon realized that she would have to make do.

All she saw was darkness, and felt the familiar sharpness of death overtake her breath.

"I'll… come… back!" Were her final words as she was reduced to nothing but small… turds.

The Fall Maiden fell from her hand, and floated back toward her hero most grand.

"The day is saved! The Unlikely Hero has made the evil menace depraved!" The Fall Maiden cheered.

"Ha… ha… screw you Knolly." The hero fell from the sky, but injury was halted when caught by hands most sly.

"My hero~!" Ruby Rose cheered as she gave her lover a kiss with nothing but bliss.

Time paused, even for the hero, and the one who looked from above, had a satisfied smile on her face, the gift from her to him was nothing if not filled with grace. Knolly, the Relic of Knowledge has never felt so much happiness.

After the celebration, which was most cheerful, everyone ate food so good it made them tearful. The Unlikely Hero fell back on his bed, with a smile on his face that showed no limit. Knolly thought that he was such a dimwit.

" _You will be waking up soon."_ She said with sadness and happiness.

" _This is the first time I have been so happy."_

" _You won't remember this day."_

" _But for me, the memory is always here to stay."_

" _Happy Halloween master, and thank you."_

" _And Happy Halloween to you to."_ Knolly says to you, the reader.

And thus, the Relic of Knowledge returned to her little ball of blue light, and waited patiently for Hector to become one with his soma once more.

The Unlikely Hero awoke from his coma soon after.

Ending the Keen Halloween Dream.

 _~Fin~_


End file.
